Whipping Post
by WhitB
Summary: “Drown myself in sorrow as I look at what you've done. But nothing seemed to change, the bad times stayed the same, And I can't run. Sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel, Like I been tied to the whippin' post. Tied to the whippin' post, tied to the whippin' post. Good Lord, I feel like I'm dyin'.” (The Allman Brothers Band, Whipping Post)
1. chapter 1

**Second time writing this authors note, first time my computer crashed, but I'm back. I know I've been staying more in the shadows recently; but as it turns out, some paint thinner and classic rock are excellent motivational tools (I'm kidding about the classic rock). No, but seriously, I know that I let a lot of people down by discontinuing BFAPS over my lesser known works, so I've tried to make up for that with this, and it's a doozy so prepare yourself (P.S I was joking about the paint**

 **thinner; drugs are bad, mkay).**

 **Update: Fixed most errors**

"Drown myself in sorrow as I look at what you've done.

But nothing seemed to change, the bad times stayed the same,

And I can't run.

Sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel,

Like I been tied to the whippin' post.

Tied to the whippin' post, tied to the whippin' post.

Good Lord, I feel like I'm dyin'." (The Allman Brothers Band, Whipping Post) 

It seems like every day now that the old man and Yukio have been going out on their little 'shopping trips.' I'd have to be stupid to believe that's where they're actually going.

People may say that I'm dumb for an eight year old, but even being a big dummy, I can realize that something is fishy about this situation.

After all, when you spend your whole life living with the same two people, you tend to be able to recognize when they lie to you.

Anyway, the old man typically uses the church's car to take Yukio 'shopping,' so I'll just have to sneak out of my room and hop in the trunk when they're not looking.

I can hear them messing with their stuff downstairs.

'Now's as good of a time as ever.' I think as I hop out of bed, and sneak up to the door.

I ease it open a little to scout out any of the other priests, because they'll try to stop me.

As silent as a mouse, I then tiptoe down the hall, and down the stairs. The old man is in the alter room, which is where I need to pass through to exit.

I quickly crouch behind one of the pews, as the old man scans the room with his old man eyes.

"Hey Yukio!" He screams, and for a second I think I'm caught. "Where's my wallet!"

"It's on the bed Dad!" Yukio screams.

The old man then walked right past my hiding spot without even batting an eye.

I let out a silent victory cry before making a beeline for the door.

Even if by accident, Yukio just saved me from another bad situation.

I thank the lord that I had a brother as I climbed into the trunk of the old man's car. The inside of the trunk had a handle, so that short people, like me and Yukio can close it easier.

I used it as intended, just from the inside.

I know I won't be caught because the old man never uses the trunk to put the groceries. He just has Yukio sit up front, and uses the back two seats.

I hide myself under the tarp that we use to cover the car with when it's off.

After a minute, I hear the sound of a door swinging open, followed by another. Then the car starts moving.

The rocking of the car is soothing, and it's all nice and warm here.

I feel myself slowly slipping away into sleep, before finally nothing.

Slam!

I wake up as the car doors are slammed shut together. I wait for a moment, until I can no longer hear the exited chatter of my brother outside.

I miss when he talked like that with me. He's just been so distant recently.

"Don't think about stupid stuff like that." I quietly chide myself before peeking out the back window.

I can't see much because of all of the dirt on the back window, but I can clearly see the old man and Yukio are standing on the porch of some house. As they enter the front door, I pop open the trunk, clambering out into the hot afternoon air. I turn around, shut it and then tiptoe up to the house.

Up close, it looks much worse than it did from a distance. Windows are broken, the wood panels are all black, brown and gross, and the whole place smells like old people.

Yeah, the old man and Yukio definitely weren't going shopping.

'Whelp, I made it this far, might as well go in.' I think, willing myself to enter.

Slowly, I crack open the door, and enter.

I creep up to a piece of furniture that is covered in tarp, and hide behind it as I hear approaching footsteps.

"Got your gear kiddo?" I recognize the voice of the old man.

"Yeah!" Yukio happily responds.

I cautiously peek out from behind my hiding spot to see the old man ruffling Yukio's hair, but that's not what grabbed my attention.

The slick metallic silver object in Yukio's hand however did.

I trace it with my eyes over, and over again, but I can't force myself to believe what I'm seeing.

'What the heck is Yukio doing with a gun?'

My eyes are still glued to the object, even after it is slipped under a shorter version of the coat that the old man is wearing.

Speaking of whom, my eyes dart up to the very man to watch him put a key from his ring into a door. He turned it in the lock, humming a little toon while he did so.

"Alright." He says which prompts Yukio to go through the door.

The old man then pulls the key out of the lock, and follows Yukio into the room, closing the door behind them.

'I've definitely got enough proof now!' I fume angrily. 'I'm now sure that they've been lying to me.'

Ready for a confrontation, I now stomp up to the door, and aggressively force it open to see...

Absolutely nothing

Like really, nothing

It was just an empty closet.

"The hell?" I ask myself before shutting the door again.

I open it again

Still nothing.

Close it again

Nothing

Open it

Still nothing.

Check the walls for any secret tunnels, like in those boring mystery movies that come on T.V.

Nothing

"Dad?... Yukio?..." I meekly call out.

Not a thing

I completely tear apart the whole house, looking for any signs of them. All I find is a bunch of chalk drawings on the walls, a bullet that had rolled under the couch, and a dusty old book about monsters.

I flip through it for a minute, not understanding any of it; a bunch of gibberish about these True Cross people killing the spawns of hell, or something.

"This is useless!" I scream throwing my findings across the room.

"If you don't stop hiding now I'm walking home by myself! You hear me old man?!" I shout in a futile attempt to draw them out.

After nobody comes to my aid I huff in defeat, tears slowly leaking from my eyes.

"Fine."

For the first time in my life, I am truly hurt as I walk out of the vacant building.

I walked down the street, tears clouding my vision, I thought about all of the good memories that I'd shared with Yukio and the old man.

'After all of that, how could they leave me?'

My mind then flashes to the gun, and to the old man ushering Yukio through the door.

'And how could they lie to me like that?"

As my heartbeat quickens, so does my pace, until I am full on sprinting down the street, with tears pouring down my face.

I am just about to turn the corner next to the monastery when, all of the sudden, I am yanked into an alley by my wrist. I try to escape my captor; An average looking middle aged man, but he had my wrist in a death grip.

I try to scream out, but he forces my mouth closed with his other hand.

"Hey little boy, where are your parents?" The man asks with a malicious grin on his face.

"Oh wait, don't answer that." His smile gets wider, and his grip stronger. "Wherever they are, they're not hear."

In one last effort to escape his hold, I flail my leg out.

Whatever it hit, must've hurt, because he ended up on the ground.

I see an opportunity, and take it, running as fast as I can away from the man.

"That hurt you little bastard!" Roars the man, as he lunges towards me, grabbing me by the ankle.

I crash hard into the ground, and the man pulls me by my leg deeper into the alley. I go to scream only to find that this time, it's my own fear that keeps me choked up. I can feel it forming a lump in my throat, and blocking any, but the weakest of noises from escaping.

"Since you killed my mood," the man starts talking once more, but this time in a more warbled, and unstable voice, "I might as well have my fun in another way!"

A sudden rush of cool air is all I get before a fist is thrown into my face.

I land in a sitting position with my back against a concrete wall.

As blood rushes down the side of my face, I can see this man for who he really is.

The devil himself.

Long horns akin to that of a mountain ram now stick out of his scalp, his ears have become pointed like that of an elf, his tongue has become forked like a snake's, and out of his mouth stretch grotesquely long fangs.

Something still prevents me from screaming, but a choked cry still exits my throat anyway.

"S-satan"

The monster leaned in closer, until I could feel his hot breath against the side of my face.

"Not quite kid, but you're close" he whispers into my ear. "The name's Astaroth, and I'm the sixth son of Satan (1)."

I nearly passed out at this point, but I didn't.

I did however, soil myself.

"What the hell!" The demon exclaims letting go of me. "Did you just piss yourself?!"

I take this chance to book it down the alley, after all I may not have another opportunity like this, so I'll take it while I can.

While running, the only thing I can think about is the fact that demons actually do exist, and that one is currently chasing me.

After running for a solid minute, I come to a fork in the alley.

I don't have much time to choose a path before I hear thundering footsteps behind me.

I make a spur of the moment decision choosing left, I glance over my shoulder as I run, just to make sure he's not behind me and then-

WHAM!

"Ow!"

I stumble back from whatever I hit full force with my shoulder. Now, not only does blood run down my face, but electric pains run up and down my arm.

I can't even lift it without nearly fainting from the pain.

To make matters worse, a familiar demon is now blocking the alley directly in front of me.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" He says slowly, stretching out each syllable.

"The hunt's just not as fun when the prey is injured." He sighed.

"Oh well, I guess our little party is over." He said with bravado, miming someone tipping their hat whilst bowing.

"I usually leave the German to Samael, but I believe it's time to say au revoir (2).

'This is the end.' I think to myself, as Astaroth waves around a scary set of claws.

I shut my eyes tight, and wait for the pain, but surprisingly, none comes.

In it's stead, there is a light tickling across my battered body.

I hear a loud gasp coming from Astaroth's direction, so I cautiously open my eyes.

There bowed before me, is Astaroth in all of his demonic glory.

"Young prince, I have found you." He says, in a calm and respectful way, if such is possible for a demon.

"What?" I mutter dumbly before looking around me for the demon's prince.

He looks up at me, still bowing.

"Have you not noticed?" He asks me confusedly

"Look upon yourself young prince." He excitedly tells me. "You're currently wreathed with the blue flames of Gehenna, the true mark of our king."

Sure enough, my vision was tinted blue, so I looked down at my hands, to see that Astaroth was in fact correct, as blue flames danced across my palms.

"Wha- What does this all mean?" I asked the man hesitantly.

"You, are the heir to the throne of Gehenna, the lost prince, born from the king himself: Satan."

"I'm the son of Satan." I say, in a daze as the alley begins to spin around me.

"Yes, you are, and we must leave now, Gehenna awaits."

"But I'm a human" I argue.

"Clearly you're not." He snorts, "No human can possibly possess the flames of our lord without being eaten alive by them."

"I look human though!" I retort.

So humans can just magically heal injuries in seconds; your demon half is probably sealed away." He explained.

"Why should I trust you, you were going to kill me!" I scream at him.

"I take it you have some relations with an exorcist, or my treacherous brother Samael." He continues like I hadn't even said anything.

That word, exorcist, stops me in my tracks because I'd heard the old man call himself that before.

"What's an exorcist?" I ask, completely forgetting the anguish that this demon had caused me only moments ago.

"An exorcist is person who exorcises demons in the name of god or whatever. Most of 'em are priests who work with the Catholic Church." Astaroth explains.

'Does the old man really kill demons? Am I a demon? Why would he hide this from me. Why did Yukio have that gun? Am I going crazy? Is that why all of this is happening?'

'Surely I must be dreaming.' But I pinch myself, and the pain tells me that I'm not dreaming.

This is just as real as the spot on my arm that I just pinched bloody.

"Stop that, young prince!" Astaroth chastises. "You aren't a masochist are you? Please say you aren't because we really don't need another one of those in the family."

"What's a masochist?" I ask feeling dumb once more.

"Eh, how old are you young prince?"

"Eight."

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"No, you won't because I'm going home to the old man and Yukio, and he'll beat your ass because he's the best... Uh- exorcist around." I say confidently.

"He's an exorcist huh?" Astaroth asks unconvinced.

"Yeah, and he'll uh- he'll exercise? You!"

"Funny, a second ago you didn't even know what an exorcist was."

"I did too, I just didn't know the word for it."

"If you know so much about exorcism then you should know what Assiah is?"

"Uh-"

"How about Gehenna?"

I shake my head no.

"How about the True Cross Order."

'I actually recognize that one, but from where?'

And then it hits me

That book on monsters that I tossed away.

"They kill the monsters right?" I ask recognizing them from the little amount of the book that I actually read.

"Not monsters young lord, demons just like you and I."

That book, the gun, the recent cold shoulder from Yukio. The secret trips to that abandoned house, the disappearing act, the arrival of Astaroth, who at this point had most certainly proved that he was a demon, and at this point is the only one who doesn't seem to be hiding something from him.

"What would happen If I went with you?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You would be taken to Gehenna where your bloodline and inheritance would be explained to you, then we would unlock your powers, and you would be worshipped as the prince."

That sounds like a terrible idea, going to a strange place with a demon who tried to kill you only moments earlier.

"I'm sorry," I say, "but you did try to kill me earlier, and everyone knows you can't trust a demon so... I have to... Uh... Say no."

"I didn't give you a choice young prince." He growled, hoisting me up by my armpits.

He then leapt really, really high onto a building, and the feeling of fear clogging my throat had returned full force.

"We have a train to catch."

Next chapter: Locomotive Breath.

(1). On the demons Wikia for Blue Exorcist it shows him above Amaimon and Beelzebub on the ranking chart. Multiple works however put him as the seventh demon king, so I'm a bit confused. If you have a credible answer to this little debacle, please share.

(2) Yes, I know this isn't German. What do you take me for, some kinda dunce?.


	2. Locomotive Breath

**(A/N at the end)**

In the shuffling madness

Of the locomotive breath,

Runs the all, time loser,

Headlong to his death

He feels the piston scraping 

Steam breaking on his brow 

Old Charlie stole the handle and

The train it won't stop going

No way to slow down 

(Jethro Tull, Locomotive Breath). 

"L- let go of me!" I finally manage to yell as Astaroth hops from building, to building, effortlessly.

"I'm sorry young prince, but I cannot do that. We have looked so long for a heir to the royal throne." He says jumping once more.

"I said let go!" I scream, and try as hard as I can to force out the blue flames that had saved me earlier.

But I'm not as lucky the second time; the only thing I get for my efforts is a weak flash of blue electricity across my body.

Astaroth chuckles at this, obviously getting some amusement out of my struggles.

"Looks like you can't conjure up fathers flames at will yet." He says laughing harder. "No offense, but-" he starts again, but then is stopped by another wave of hysterical laughter.

"oh-" he huffed out, wiping tears from his eyes, which unnervingly lacked an iris. "This is just too rich." He says while gathering his composure.

"Anyway, no offense young prince, but I never expected you to be this weak." He finally chokes out while hopping another roof.

People can call me dumb; people can call me irrational; and people can beat me until I'm blue, but there are some things in life that I won't stand for.

People picking on Yukio is the first on that list, 

Being called a demon is the second, 

and being called weak is the third. 

Somewhere inside of me, I find just enough energy to mount one last offensive.

Just as Astaroth is about to jump to another roof, I let out a shrill war cry, and do whatever it takes to escape.

Whether it be biting, kicking, or clawing, I do whatever I can to escape the demon's crushing grip.

This attack seems to deter Astaroth from continuing as he steps back from the ledge, and tries to pry me away from his face; which I am using as a scratching post.

He finally lets go when I sink my teeth deep into his hand.

I then hear a bestial roar as my mouth fills up with the taste of copper.

He finally releases me, but I don't run. I'm too distracted by what's in my mouth.

It's something cylindrical, and clammy.

I immediately spit it out on the surface of the roof, and I'm absolutely appalled to see a bloody, claw tipped finger.

A finger that I had bitten of, 

And a finger that belongs to none other than Astaroth. 

I want to run back to the old man's open arms so badly at this point; I wanted to curl up on the couch once more beside my brother Yukio. and currently released from the monster's grip, I am free to try, but my body once again rebels from my mind.

I start to heave, until the remainder of my accidental meal lay on the ground before me. Even after my stomach is thoroughly empty, my body still sputters and shakes, trying to clean out the impure substance from my gut.

Suddenly, from the other side of the roof, I hear the guttural laugh of my captor.

"Well done young prince, I was wrong about you." He clapped, blood still leaking from his missing finger, and his scratched face. "Maybe you are a bit more demon than I first suspected... Well, you certainly have the instincts of one anyway."

I don't have any energy left in me to respond. At this point, I can barely keep myself awake, let alone fight back.

I'm so tired, bruised, and aching.

My pants are wet and sticky,

And there's a good chance I could be dragged to hell to become Satan's heir.

Also did I mention that the old man and Yukio might have secretly been trying to kill me, at the most; and were lying to my face, at the very least.

'Things just aren't going my way.' I think to myself as Astaroth scoops up my limp body in his arms, and resumes his journey to god knows where.

"Wait until father hears about this." Astaroth says proudly, "he'll find great pleasure hearing about it."

When Astaroth walks into the train station missing a finger, scratches all over him, and carrying me, all manners of bruised, battered, and bloodied; it was safe to say that we get some looks.

Luckily for me, some bystanders pick up on the situation, and grab their phones to call the authorities, or try to approach, and confront him; only to be shoved away, without a second glance.

"Hey man, just let go of the kid!" One out of the growing crowd around us shouts.

"Yeah!" another shouts.

Astaroth just disregards them and continues on his warpath. I just dangle limply from his arms at this point, not having enough energy to even lift up a finger to defend myself.

He continues like this, pushing people out of his way, until a security officer interrupts him.

"Sir, put down the child, and put your hands in the air!" He yells at Astaroth

Astaroth tries to walk right past him, but he stops when the officer pulls out a gun.

"I said put the child down!" The officer shouts once more.

Astaroth snorts at this man, obviously feeling amused by something said.

Then, the man suddenly collapses to the ground coughing.

"N-no." I weakly say as I watch fungus sprout from all over his body.

Then, one by one, the rest of the crowd also starts falling, afflicted by whatever illness that Astaroth caused.

"Why?" I choke out.

"The weak must learn their place and bow before the mighty." Is what Astaroth explains with.

"We must go, Gehenna awaits."

He then steps onto the platform, but I still don't have enough energy to resist, as he nears a train.

I notice on the nameplate where the destination is written that this one says Gehenna.

"It's a Phantom Train." Astaroth explains. "It's a demon that goes back and forth between Assiah and Gehenna in the form of a train."

"Wait, you still haven't explained these Assiah and Gehenna places." I say in an effort to buy myself time.

"Assiah is the human realm, and Gehenna, well, Gehenna is what humans call hell."

I can feel myself going pale at this answer.

"S- so this train is a train to hell?" I can hear myself asking, voice sounding small and far away.

"Precisely." 

I then feel myself hit the floor as I faint right there.

He hears the silence howling 

Catches angels as they fall

And the all-time winner

Has got him by the balls

He picks up Gideons Bible 

Open at page one

I think God He stole the handle and

The train won't stop going 

No way to slow down

(Jethro Tull, Locomotive Breath). 

I wake up, only once the train comes careening to a stop.

"Last stop: Middle Realm." A demonic voice comes crackling over the loud speakers.

"Alright young prince, it's time to go. It's best not to make father wait." Astaroth says, ushering me out the train's door.

I notice that as it speeds off behind us that it looks completely different than it did before; a huge purple blob of flesh now sits on one end, but that doesn't even hold a candle to what I see when I turn around.

Decimated buildings, debris, and monstrous corpses float around weightlessly. All of this in an inky black sky that houses a blood red sun that seems to absorb light.

On the ground huge Goliaths with spindly legs walk around, stomping on what used to be structures at one point, while all manner of creatures shuffle around lifelessly.

Above it all, floating in a wring of destruction was a giant castle.

Behind me, Astaroth suddenly grows in size, he becomes more demonic, and sprouts wings.

"Welcome to Gehenna young prince." He says, spreading his wings and soaring up into the sky.

As he flies with me in his grasp, I can't help but feel terrified. After all, this demon is taking me to Satan.

Yeah, that Satan. The one who feeds off of humanity's sins.

I just stare blankly down at the foreign landscape that's quickly passing by, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that there probably isn't a way to escape this.

No way to slow down

'Am I really giving up faith so soon?' One part of me questions, while the other part is screaming at me to obey the demons in the hopes that they won't kill me.

I don't have the chance to mull over these choices for much time as soon, we reach solid ground.

'Great' I miserably think to myself.

He sets me down, and starts walking with an iron grip on my arm.

"Hey!" I shout as he yanks my arm along behind him.

"Follow me young prince." He says in response to my slow movements.

"Looks like I don't get a choice." I mumble after I get another yank by my arm.

Astaroth leads me through a giant iron gate as we enter what I assume is Satan's castle.

We go down many halls made of uncut black stone, twisting and turning.

As I look at it, I notice little crystals shining in the dim light.

We continue like this for some time, until we come to a set of double doors with ornate designs on them. All of them depicting gruesome scenes of mutilated bodies and destruction.

Astaroth opens the doors without a second thought, and I'm thrown into a room full of inky blackness. Shutting the door behind me.

No way to slow down

"Ah, so Astaroth succeeded in his mission." I hear a high and scratchy, yet low and booming voice say. It seems to echo from all around me.

"Where are you?" I shout, spinning around, until I trip on something and fall to the ground.

Whatever I hit was sent clattering across the room.

"I am all around you child." The layered voice answers.

"Who are you?" I ask next

"What you should be asking is: what am I?"

"Wh- what are you?" I ask hesitantly.

"To some I am death, the destroyer of worlds."

"To others I am an angel, fallen from above." 

"I am the embodiment of human sin."

"I am called Satan." 

All of the sudden, a bright blue light fills the room, creating a circle around me, and allowing me to see piles, and piles, of charred bones covering the floor.

I look up into the blue light, only to see hundreds of faces, encased in burning blue flames.

All of the faces open their mouths in unison to talk.

"And you are my son."

I rear back in utter horror, gagging, but find nothing else to puke up.

All of the faces twist in horrific glee, laughing a deranged laugh.

"You are weak, I will make you stronger." The voice promises.

"I will provide you with knowledge and power."It calls.

"Just give me your human heart." 

A small amount of the blue flames reach towards me, taking the shape of a hand.

"Today is the day of your rebirth." The insane voice cackles before plunging a hand into my chest.

The last thing I hear before darkness takes me is Satan's insane laughing.

Bright images of places I've never been flash before me, picking up speed faster, and faster, until. Finally they stop on one familiar scene.

The monastery where I was raised.

Without a second thought, I walk up to the porch, and open the door, but instead of opening my hand just goes right through it.

I try again only to get the same result.

'Screw it.' I think to myself, before walking right through the door... literally.

The second I do, an intense feeling burns inside of my chest, a feeling of emptiness; and for some reason, I can sense that whatever I need to fill it is here.

As I walk through the building, I don't focus on the priests crying in the pews, nor Yukio crying with them.

All my mind will focus on is filling the void in my chest.

Like they've done it a million times, my legs guide me behind the alter, and down a secret set of stairs.

I'm too focused on the emptiness in my chest to notice that I've never seen this room in my life.

The old man stands up against the other wall, looking over something.

As the feeling intensifies, I know I'm close. I keep walking forward, until I walk through the old man to find my target:

A sword in a red bag. 

I lay my hand on the sheath, but that's all it takes before the whole place combusts in an explosion of blue.

Once again, I sit in front of Satan, but this time fear doesn't grab my heart. Nothing does. Not pain, nor hatred, nor happiness; I can't feel any of them.

I just sit there, staring at my new claws, like a tool waiting to be used. Blue flames now burn openly around me.

"Now that your demon heart is where it belongs." The faces say. "You must train to become my perfect weapon; an unstoppable killing machine willing to carry out any order."

"You will no longer feel any imperfect emotions. Only when burned will you feel the heat of the fire. This reality is one that all demons are cursed to face."

"What does that mean?" I ask confused.

"You will find out in time little one." It responds

"Astaroth will be waiting outside for you; your training starts immediately."

Next chapter: Hells Bells

(A/n) Wow, I actually didn't expect this to get so dark... it just did. Anyway, just prepare for this to be one of those darker fics I guess. This was, however, really fun to write. Unlike most Gehenna fics, I wanted Rin to be scared when encountering a demon because at that age, I just don't see Rin being able to snark back at something that even an adult would fear. Also, as you can probably see, this won't follow canon. Great, now I'm rambling, and it's 5am, and I just want to sleep. Bye!


	3. Hells Bells

**Warning! Gore. If Jaws can do it and still be PG then my story can too! Also this will be the last chapter for a few weeks. Sorry, but I'll be out of the country.**

I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain

I'm comin' on like a hurricane

My lightning's flashing across the sky

You're only young but you're gonna die

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives

Nobody's putting up a fight

I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell

I'm gonna get you, Satan get you

Hell's bells

(AC/DC, Hells Bells.)

Eight years after the events of the last chapter. 

Alone I stand in the middle of the street next to a mansion; rain rolling off of my shadowed form. I don't mind being soaking wet though, it reminds me of the times that Yukio and I would play in the sprinklers outside of the monastery.

Alright, like it or not, I can't sit around here and reminisce about better times.

I have a job to do.

Letting out one last sigh, I reach under my grey trench coat for my weapons. Two desert eagles that I call Heaven and Hell.

Heaven is engraved with a scene of angels gifting humans with life, while hell depicts demons taking it.

(I know desert eagles are a bit much, and require a lot of skill to wield accurately, but they're really badass, and badass is how I roll.)

The door flies across the room as I kick it down. The first two Vatican cronies don't even get to reach for their weapons before they get served with fate in the form of burning lead.

(Oh, and another thing I forgot to mention. The bullets are propelled by my hellfire... To be honest, I don't use conventional weapons out of necessity, they just look really cool... Anyway back to me being badass.)

The first shot hits an important looking priest guy in the chest which pretty much explodes on contact.

The second hits another exorcist right in the head, which also blows up like a watermelon filled with C4.

Damn these guns are awesome. 

I then step through the hole where the door used to be and wipe my feet on the blood splattered welcome mat. (What...? A demon's gotta have manners). This all happened right as a whole bunch of exorcists flooded the room. They were all armed to the teeth, but to tell you the truth... So was I.

We all remained in a tense stalemate, weapons held high, until there was a flash of lightning outside and the power went out. That's when we all chose to engage in a violent gunfight.

With a flurry of bullets from both ends which illuminated the unusual battlefield (especially from my end; with the flaming bullets and all) it was clear who was going to be the victor as the exorcists fell down one by one until a single man remained.

Scared afraid, and with pants thoroughly soiled, he was left firing into the darkness.

He had no clue that I had made use of my claws and scaled the ceiling to a position right above him.

I whistled like an owner to a pet dog, and like the obedient human he was, he looked up; aiming his weapon at me.

That's when I made use of my claws to slice through his jugular.

Since he had such a nice sub machine gun engraved with ornate scenes of holy bullshit, and the only two mags I have with me were used up, I figure why not' and pick it up.

"Ooh shiny!" I excitedly exclaim as get on my hands and knees to look under the door.

You see... I'm currently gunning for the head of the Vatican: Ernst Frederik Egin, and the forces I've come into contact with so far have been... underwhelming at most; so I've come to the conclusion that there should be more.

I take the short barrel of the sub machine gun and aim it under the door.

I count sixteen pairs of feet under the door before squeezing the trigger, and sweeping it back and forth.

Unfortunately, the expensive looking door I was firing under was cut to shreds by their 'we art holier than thou' bullets.

Such a shame too, cuz it was a nice door.

Damn it! And my trench coat had been carved up by their stupid bullets, and it was covered with their comrades' blood.

It was such a hassle to steal too!

I'm now really seething at this point.

So when the first exorcist pokes his big head through the tarnished wooden door, I light him up with my flames.

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine

If you're into evil you're a friend of mine

See the white light flashing as I split the night

'Cause if good's on the left,

Then I'm stickin' to the right

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives

Nobody's puttin' up a fight

I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell

I'm gonna get you, Satan get you

Hell's bells

(AC/DC, Hells Bells) 

After I pick off the rest of the exorcist, I head towards the man who was actually my target.

He was one of the ones who's ankles I murdered from under the door, and thankfully so;

this man is such a coward that he would have run and left behind his buddies if he could've.

He was currently begging and shaking on the ground.

Yep. In a life or death situation one usually shows their true colors.

I take out my pistol: Hell, and grab a bullet with Egin's name carved into it out of my pocket.

I chamber the round and hold the gun to the man's head.

"Ernst Frederik Egin, you are accused of multiple crimes against Gehenna and it's people. How do you plead?"

"please don't ki-."

Bang! 

A singular smoking shell clatters to the floor

"Well that was fun." I chuckle to myself.

I use the man's bloody priest robes to clean the brains off of my gun, and I burn them of the rest of me with my flames.

I then walk straight out of the door, and into the night. Behind me an inferno engulfs the house of the ex-head of the Vatican.

I still remember the days back in Gehenna that I spent training with the other demon kings. The blows were brutal, and the other kings held no punches. I, being the one with the blue flames, was expected to be at the top of the pack.

At first, I couldn't even make it five seconds in a battle with my half-brothers, but after years of meticulous training in both weaponry and hand to hand I can safely say that I can hold my own.

You see... I'm sort of considered Gehenna's prodigy. Satan made sure of that. He made me relentlessly train in every fighting style, and with every weapon until proficiency was was reached. I also was forced to sit through Samael's indefinite classes on every given subject.

Those were a pain because the man controls time. It's safe to say that by now... I'm much older than I look.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter quietly to myself as the man comes barreling into his office.

He flashes me one of his signature smirks before sitting down at the desk upon which my feet are currently propped.

"I take it the deed has been carried out?" The man asks nefariously.

"Of course brother." I am now mirroring his smirk. "When have I ever slacked off when taking care of business."

"Du hast gut."

"Danke."I respond to my brother's praise.

"It's such a shame that you have to return to Gehenna instead of playing for longer."

"Alright, what do you want?"I prod.

"You killed one of my professors, Igor Neuhaus, in the crossfire during your little 'demonic rampage'"that damn clown makes air quotes with his fingers, "and now I need a new one."

"What do you want me to teach?" I sigh, knowing it's better to just go with the flow when it comes to my older brother.

"Demonology, and Conditioning." He smirks

"Didn't Neuhaus just teach demonology?" I boldly ask while fiddling with some of his desk toys.

"Well aren't you the attentive one?" He says with his eyebrows raised.

"I have my moments." I smirk at my brother.

"You also know that you're going to be working alongside your younger brother too." He stated it as more of a fact than a question.

I nod at this.

"Well someone did his homework." Mephisto said mock impressed.

"I do what I have to in order to keep him safe." I say standing up, and tossing his desk toy across his bright pink office.

"That wasn't exactly cheap you know?" He said with a deadpan look.

"Just take it out of my teacher's salary." I wave back at him.

I know he has something up his sleeve.

I just can't be bothered to care.


	4. Voodoo Child

**Sorry for taking forever, but I've been reading a lot of BNHA villain Izuku, Blue Exorcist, and Fma fanfics. Strangely enough, I've also taken a liking to a Tokyo Ghoul AU where Kaneki is with the CCG. Any recommendations for me to read are always highly welcome via PM. Thanks for sticking with me thus far, and sorry for the short chapter.**

Well, I stand up next to a mountain

And I chop it down with the edge of my hand

Well, I stand up next to a mountain

And I chop it down with the edge of my hand

Well, I pick up all the pieces and make an island

Might even raise a little sand

Yeah

Because I'm a voodoo child

Lord, knows I'm a voodoo child baby

(Jimi Hendrix, Voodoo Child 'Slight Return') 

"Eh... To hell with formalities." I think shortly before entering the classroom.

I can immediately make out hushed gossip about the death of the pope, along with some of the strongest exorcists gathered with him.

I can't help but smirk at the mention of my work before I use my nails to scratch across the old school chalk board.

All of the students flinch away at the sudden noise.

"Hello students, my name is Rin, and I will be teaching you demonology and athletic conditioning." I say, cringing at the name that Samael insisted I use.

There were murmurs throughout the room before a rooster haired kid spoke up. "So what miesters do you have?" He asked inquisitively.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Miester." I hysterically wipe tears from my eyes. "You must be kidding."

"Wow, is it me or are these exorcists just getting stranger by the second?" A pink headed one moans.

"I'm not exactly an exorcist" I smirk. "Unlike you're other professors, I originate from Gehenna."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A girl with polka dotted eyebrows snarks.

"That I'm a demon." I say flatly while smirking at their responses.

They all ranged from shock to horror, to hatred.

"Hmm this is going to be fun." I think to myself as the rooster boy goes to talk again.

"Why would the Vatican let a demon work as a teacher? He spat.

I shrug "well, who better to teach demonology than an actual demon." All the while the smirk doesn't leave my face.

Any remaining doubt was immediately sniffed out by me promptly starting my lesson.

"Now who can name the eight members of the Baal."

Class went along normally I guess, until the end that is. The next period pharmaceutics teacher is supposed to come and switch with me at this time, but just my luck, that teacher happens to be one Yukio Okumura, and he's pissed.

This fact is accentuated by the cold metal of a gun touching my scalp.

"Ah, hello Yukio." I greet with a Cheshire grin.

"Demon," he snarls, "you should've just stayed in Gehenna where you belong."

Luckily, all of the kids have vacated the room under the orders of 'professor' Okumura, so they won't see the shit that's about to go down.

"Actually, I'm here working for Mephisto, and he would be pretty angry if you shot me." I explain like I'm talking to a child.

Bang! 

I'm now staring at Yukio's confused face from across the room.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" I ask.

"I tend not to miss a second time" Yukio snarls.

"Professor Okumura, please don't forget your manners!"

I gasp in a mocking tone while straightening my jacket in an exaggerated manner.

Yukio doesn't seem to find me funny, as he responds to that statement by shooting off a round right above my head.

"I don't act civilized in the presence of evil." He responds

Right as Yukio raises his gun for another shot, Samael walks in... Just my luck that the spoil sport comes and ruins play time.

"I think I showed up right on time!" He chirps gloatingly. "Gentlemen, if you could be as kind as to follow me up to my office."

From the tone of voice he is using, I can tell that he isn't really giving us a second option.

Sure enough, not even a second later we are all teleported up to the demon's office.

As I'm taking a seat in one of the chairs that Samael had set out for us, I can feel Yukio's eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

Instead of taking the seat next to me, he opts to remain standing.

Cold. 

"Ah." Samael grunts; settling into one of his chairs, "isn't this better."

He then puts three cubes of sugar into his tea, and stirs it exactly three times.

I groan at the mounting tension in the room. He just loves his dramatics doesn't he...

"Alright Mephisto... why'd you poof us up to your pretty pink playroom." I roll my eyes.

"To get you reacquainted of course." He smirks. "After all of this time apart, I think it'll be good for you two to reconcile."

I release another groan at this. 

Figures 

If I don't meet you no more in this world then uh

I'll meet ya on the next one

And don't be late

Don't be late

(Jimi Hendrix, Voodoo Child 'Slight Return') 

"Professor Okumura, Rin, welcome to your new, order appointed housing arrangement." Mephisto smirks arms wide as he gestures to the cramped, dusty dorm room.

"Really?" Yukio glares at him.

"Of course, it has all the amenities necessary of course including a kitchen." He slyly looks at me.

Yukio seems to catch this also.

"There's no way that I'm going to let that thing cook for me." His glare sharpens.

"C'mon Yukio, it'll be just like old times." I laugh. "I still might be able to remember some recipes from when we were little."

"I doubt it." He growls.

I did remember them.

I remembered them all.

I drilled each and every ingredient into my head during the torturous hours in Gehenna when father left me in my room beaten and bloody with nothing to do but gaze up at the ceiling.

"Anyway professor," I grin. "I believe that you have a class eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Without another word, Yukio checks his watch and turns on his heals; exiting the room with a curt nod to Mephisto.

When we both are sure he's gone, we break down into laughter; of course Samael's being a bit more poised and restrained than mine.

"I think that went well." I say while smirking at him

"Indeed it did." He says giving a mock bow. "I must be going now little brother, be good, and don't forget your next class."

"Eh, whatever." I huff as I lackadaisically wave him off.


End file.
